


blood stutter

by gurobaby



Series: playing with fire [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Blood As Lube, Bloodplay, Body mutilation, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Play, Gore, Knifeplay, M/M, Sexual Content, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurobaby/pseuds/gurobaby
Summary: no matter how much jaemin begs for this, no matter how much he himself loves seeing jaemin below him, broken from his own doing, there’s always a fear in the back of jeno's mind that he’s gone too far or he’s injured jaemin beyond repair.





	1. Chapter 1

when jaemin became a demon hunter, everyone warned him of the dangers of his occupation. from day one he was lectured on every type of spirit, monster, or fallen angel that lurked the earth who could potentially bring him harm. he was trained in hundreds of different ways to defend himself from attacks by week four.

what he wasn’t prepared for, however, was the satisfaction and lust that bubbled up inside of him every time a demon snapped his bones or ripped open his skin and drained his blood. the pain and the sight of his own blood drew something out in him that he didn’t know was inside him, something that terrified and excited him at the same time.

luckily enough for him, it wasn’t long after his official initiation into the field that he met the fallen angel that was lee jeno.

the very same jeno who was now kneeling in between jaemin’s thighs as he tried to keep himself steady by leaning against the counter behind him. jaemin wasn’t sure if he should be focusing on the dark-haired boy below him or the knife in his hand that gleamed under the dim kitchen light. he found it hard to focus on anything, though, when jeno was biting hard enough at the soft flesh of his inner thigh to draw blood. jaemin screws his eyes shut in pleasure and jeno, ever watchful, takes the opportunity to bring the knife up to jaemin’s left thigh, slicing cleanly through skin and muscle to create a gash that reaches from just below his groin to his knee. jaemin moans at the unexpected ripple of pain that travels through him and jerks his hips forward. jeno smirks at his reaction before running his tongue through the cut, enjoying the metallic taste of jaemin’s blood on his tongue. he likes jaemin’s blood in his mouth better than his cum, he decides.

jaemin reaches a shaky hand down to tug at jeno’s hair harshly, and jeno lets out a low groan as he continues to probe at the open wound on jaemin’s thigh. his tongue prods under the skin of jaemin’s thigh, the moans of the boy above him makes as he pushes hard against exposed muscle music to his ears.

“jeno—” jaemin pants, biting back moans as jeno continues to work magic on his thigh, “i’m gonna cum. for real—” he manages to get out, unable to hold back a whimper as jeno suddenly stands up, eye to eye with him. jaemin may be a few centimeters taller than his (fallen) angel boyfriend, but jeno always manages to make him feel small. he already misses the feeling of jeno’s warm breath against the gaping wound on his leg.

“isn’t that the point?” jeno asks, smirking and cocking his head to the side as he runs a bloody finger across jaemin’s cheek, smearing jaemin’s own blood across his face and making him shiver.

“yeah but—” jaemin protests, unable to stop himself from blushing as he continues, “not… without you inside me.”

jeno seems to like the sound of that, and he abruptly turns jaemin around and bends him over the counter. the sudden manhandling makes jaemin whine.

“arms out, baby,” jeno murmurs against jaemin’s ear. he nips lightly at jaemin’s earlobe, then proceeds to tug at it with his teeth before biting it clean off. the effort jaemin has to make to hold back his orgasm is ridiculous, his whole body vibrating under jeno. shakily, he stretches his arms out in front of him, palms flat against the countertop.

jeno swallows the fleshy, detached part of his boyfriend in his mouth and runs his fingers down jaemin’s exposed back, letting his nails dig into the skin. hard.

“pick a hand, baby,” jeno commands, digging his nails into jaemin’s back harder, drawing blood.

“for wha—” jaemin starts, but jeno slaps him harshly on his left ass cheek as he growls “ _ pick _ one.”

“left” jaemin whispers, tears running down his face.

“good  _ boy _ ” jeno coos, and jaemin feels himself preening under the praise.

and then jeno’s swiping at the blood dripping from jaemin’s thigh before rubbing it over his dick. they figured out pretty early on in their affair that blood was just as good a substitute for proper lube as anything else.

jaemin’s breath hitches as jeno reaches in front of him. he’s holding a meat cleaver in front of jaemin’s face: their favorite toy.

“i hope you’ll be okay without those fingers of yours for a bit,” jeno says. it isn’t a question.

and that’s all the warning he gets before he’s cumming, hard, as jeno pushes his blood-covered dick harshly into jaemin while simultaneously swinging the meat cleaver down on the four outstretched fingers of jaemin’s left hand, slicing them clean off. jaemin screams like he’s never screamed before.

jeno isn’t done, though, and he pulls out before spinning jaemin around so he can see the tears flowing down his face, damaged hand cradled to his chest. he licks across jaemin’s mouth before entering him again and brings up a hand to squeeze the sides of jaemin’s throat. jaemin struggles to breathe as jeno fucks roughly into him, utterly overwhelmed. the throbbing pain in his hand and thigh, the euphoric feeling of jeno crushing his windpipe, and the fullness inside him make his eyes roll back into his skull. somewhere in the back of his mind he thinks that it’s a good thing he isn’t human, because he’d be dead by now if he was.

the thought has distracted him from watching jeno’s other hand, which is now holding the knife used earlier to slice open jaemin’s thigh and pressing it into his side. jeno pushes the blade deeper and deeper into his torso with every thrust, and jaemin can feel his second orgasm building rapidly. jeno kisses him and jaemin eagerly reciprocates, desperate to show jeno any type of affection he can. their kiss is a lot of tongue and teeth and jaemin’s eyes fluttering shut at the taste of his own blood in jeno’s mouth.

jaemin lets out a mixture of a sob and a moan as jeno pushes the knife even deeper into him and cums, letting out a groan that jaemin has been desperate to hear. jeno’s usually pretty quiet when they fuck, and any sounds he makes are music to jaemin’s ears. jaemin follows suit only moments later, cumming for the second time that night as he shoots white hot across jeno’s stomach.

jeno pulls his dick and the knife out of jaemin gently, setting the knife next to the meat cleaver on the counter. he wraps his arms around jaemin’s waist, who leans exhaustedly into him, burying his face in jeno’s neck.

“ _ thank you _ ” jaemin breathes into jeno’s shoulder, and jeno whispers into his hair, “ _ anything you want. _ ”

they stand like this for a little while, jeno holding jaemin who is thoroughly fucked out, bleeding, and still unable to get quite enough air into his lungs. after jaemin is a little steadier, jeno walks him carefully to their bed, where he gently lays the demon hunter before settling next to him and beginning to tend to and bandage his wounds. jaemin smiles tiredly up at him as he does so.

when all is said and done, jeno pulls jaemin to his chest, letting the boy curl up next to him as his eyelids fall closed.

“was that okay?” jeno asks. he’s never made jaemin cum twice that quickly before— he’s never drawn that much blood from him before, either.

“ _ yes _ , jen, it was perfect,” jaemin mumbles, already almost dead asleep. the exhaustion from cumming twice and all of the blood loss is hitting him hard, his body desperately trying to lull him to sleep so that it can repair itself faster. he can already feel the wound on his thigh starting to close up.

“good,” jeno replies, feeling relieved and happy at the same time. he cares about jaemin  _ so _ much, and he’ll do anything he can to satisfy his baby. no matter how much jaemin begs for this, though, and how much he himself loves seeing jaemin below him, broken from  _ his _ own doing, there’s always a fear in the back of his mind that he’s gone too far or injured jaemin beyond repair.

jaemin must be able to hear the worry and relief in his voice because he musters the last bit of strength he has in him to lift his head up and crack one eye open at jeno.

“jeno, i swear on my life, it was so good, i came so fast, i love you so so so much forever,” jaemin slurs tiredly before lying his head back down on jeno’s chest and falling promptly asleep.

jeno finally lets the wave of post-orgasm happiness and the warmth of jaemin’s body on his wash over him as he gazes down at the boy fast asleep on his chest. he runs his fingers through jaemin’s hair as he whispers back, “ _ i love you too _ .”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> most days, jaemin wants to be torn apart by jeno, and jeno is more than happy to oblige.
> 
> some days, though, he just wants to make jeno cry. and jeno is more than happy to oblige.
> 
> jaemin’s not the only one who gets off on his own pain, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys & thank you for reading! this chapter is a lot more violent than the last one, so please don't read it if you'll be disturbed.  
> warnings: use of a vegetable peeler & cheese grater on body parts, cannibalism

most days, jaemin wants to be torn apart by jeno, and jeno is more than happy to oblige.

some days, though, he just wants to make jeno cry. and jeno is more than happy to oblige.

jaemin’s not the only one who gets off on his own pain, anyway.

today is one of these days, and jaemin blindly throws his coat and keys on the floor when he gets to his and jeno’s shared apartment, slamming the door shut behind him. hearing the ruckus jeno pads into the foyer, confusion in his eyes as he questions “jaemin? what’s wrong, baby?”

the confusion turns to shock as quickly as jaemin storms over to him, slamming him against the wall and bringing a hand to his throat, squeezing his windpipe and choking him.

“shut the fuck up, _demon_ ” jaemin snarls, and jeno gasps out a practically inaudible “ _yes sir_.”

jaemin loosens his grip on jeno’s throat and drags him to the kitchen, jeno gasping for air behind him. he rummages through the kitchen drawer and grabs a cheese grater, a knife, and a vegetable peeler, all the while squeezing jeno’s wrist hard enough to break it– if only jeno was fucking human, his wrist _would_ be broken. but then again, if he was they wouldn’t be able to have fun like this. so jaemin will make do.

jaemin stops for a second, contemplating between making a mess of their bed– it wouldn’t be the first time they’ve had to use a gallon of bleach to prevent their white sheets from being destroyed by blood after a night together– or staying in the kitchen and bending jeno over the counter, the same way jeno did to him yesterday. he picks the kitchen.

jeno makes a tiny sound as jaemin pulls him to the counter and does exactly what he had been planning on: bends him over the counter top, pushing his face against the cool marble. “don’t move,” jaemin orders, and jeno replies “yes sir” for the second time.

jaemin pulls his shirt off before proceeding to peel jeno’s jeans off, allowing jeno to kick them off once they pool around his ankles before returning to the position jaemin put him in. jaemin picks up the knife and drags it across jeno’s skin lightly, not yet pressing hard enough to draw blood. jeno whines loudly.

“something the matter, baby?” jaemin asks, and jeno can hear the smirk in his voice.

“i want– i want– god, cut me, _please_ , please please please please just fucking bleed me–“ jeno cries out, already impossibly hard just from knowing that jaemin’s got him completely bent to his will and is going to do whatever the fuck he wants to him.

“hmm, baby, i don’t know…”

jeno quite literally stomps his foot on the ground. he’s acting like a fucking baby, but he doesn’t care. he’ll do whatever it takes to get jaemin to hurt him– it’s such a rarity and he wants it _so_ bad.

“ _please_ jaemin, please, i love you so much, i’m _yours_ and only yours, do whatever you want to me i’m begging you,” he says. jaemin can’t see his face, but he can hear the pout in his voice.

he’s not _quite_ satisfied though, so he yanks jeno up by his hair and spins him around, slapping him harshly across the face. “who said you could call me that?” jaemin growls, pretty face dangerously close to jeno’s. jeno thinks he’s never seen anyone as beautiful as jaemin. jaemin, who is tugging harder on his hair the longer jeno takes to respond. jeno mentally rolls his eyes at his boyfriend's coment, but out loud he says meekly “i’m sorry– _sir_ ” and jaemin, satisfied, pushes him back onto the counter.

 “good boy” jaemin says, using jeno's favorite line on him, and jeno smirks to himself. he loves it when jaemin’s dominant, he really does, but he’s so predictable. and jeno knows just how to work him. he pushes back, feeling jaemin’s dick pressing against his ass, and whines more. fed up, jaemin growls “you know what? you’re not being very good. bad boys don’t get what they want.” the knife clatters to the floor and he picks up the vegetable peeler. “you want me to bleed you? fine. but you don’t get to touch yourself.”

jeno doesn’t answer, so jaemin pulls his head back before smashing it back down against the counter top. jeno feels his jaw bone snap and he involuntarily moans as his dick twitches. he wants _more_.

“you just look _so delicious_ ” jaemin murmurs in jeno’s ear before kneeling and pressing the vegetable peeler against the back of jeno’s calf. jeno moans, louder this time. he knows what’s coming.

sure enough, jaemin presses the blade of the peeler deep into his skin and starts to drag it down jeno’s calf, a strip of jeno’s skin an inch and a half wide and a few millimeters thick slowly being peeled off his body. jeno jerks his hips and groans as he feels the blood starting to gush out of the wound jaemin’s making and drip down his leg. he reaches to palm himself but jaemin smacks the raw muscle of his calf and reminds him, “no touching, baby.” jeno pants out “ _feels so good_ ,” and jaemin kisses the back of his knee.

when he’s finished carving out the piece of jeno’s flesh, he grabs it and stands, walking around the island so that jeno can see him while staying where jaemin put him. jeno lifts his head slightly, and they make eye contact as jaemin dangles the piece of jeno’s flesh above his mouth before licking it, like a cat, and then biting into it. jeno is frozen in place (save for his hips jerking wildly), feeling his dick leak more and more as jaemin finishes off jeno’s skin, the angel's blood smearing all over his boyfriend's mouth.

jeno moans. “touch me” he whimpers and jaemin snickers. “you’re so desperate, you fucking whore. you’re really getting off on me _eating_ part of you? really? that’s fucking disgusting. slut.” but he moves back to jeno’s side of the counter, pulling jeno’s back to his chest. “you want me to fuck you?” jaemin whispers, and jeno eagerly responds “yes _please_.” and without any further warning, jaemin thrusts into him. their moans mix together in the air.

jaemin fucks into jeno as he claws at the marble countertop, grabbing desperately for anything to hold onto but finding nothing. as jeno squirms under him, jaemin grabs the cheese grater and begins to drag it down jeno’s back, making sure to draw blood as jeno screams in pleasure. the feeling of the grater against his skin, the blood dripping down his calf and pooling at his feet, the aching in his broken jaw; all mixed with the feeling of jaemin fucking harder and harder into him finally pushes him over the edge as he cums. jaemin isn’t finished yet, though, and as jeno cries out from the overstimulation he fucks him harder.

“is this what you wanted? slut?” jaemin hisses, and jeno responds pathetically, “ _so good_.” the lust in jeno’s weak voice combined with the tightness around him are finally enough, and he thrusts hard one last time before cumming inside of him.

when jaemin pulls out, jeno seizes the opportunity to whirl around, pulling jaemin’s face toward him and covering it in kisses everywhere: his nose, his cheeks, his forehead, his eyelids, his jaw, his lips. it hurts to move his own jaw, but he doesn't care. jaemin, still catching his breath, giggles, letting jeno pepper him with kisses.

when jeno finally pulls back, jaemin’s face still cradled in his palms as he beams up at him, he murmurs “holy shit baby, you did so good.” he kisses the corner of his mouth again and jaemin, blushing, shyly responds, “you really mean it? you liked it? i was scared it would be too much–" but jeno shuts him up with a kiss, slipping his tongue into jaemin’s mouth, determined to show him he means it.

once he’s satisfied that jaemin believes, him he responds, “no baby, you were perfect, i’m so proud of you– it was so good, did you like it?” and jaemin smiles back tiredly, “yeah, but i think that’s enough for a while.” jeno laughs. jaemin gently rests one of his hands on top of one of jeno’s, still cradling his face, and nuzzles into his boyfriend's palm before murmuring, “c’mon, let’s get you patched up.”

jeno pouts. “i’m an angel, stupid, i’m gonna be fine– can’t we just cuddle?”

jaemin laughs and thumbs at jeno’s bottom lip. “don’t be an idiot, you may be an angel but you’ll pass out if you keep losing blood like this. your healing hasn't kicked in yet.”

jeno sighs. jaemin’s too good to him, and he supposes the best way he can show him he appreciates it is by letting jaemin take care of him. so when jaemin tugs him to their bathroom to get him cleaned up, he lets him. there’s something so breathtaking about feeling jaemin trail his fingers through the blood on his skin and kiss the tenderness around his wounds before bandaging them gently.

when he’s done, though, jeno can tell he’s exhausted. it takes a lot out of jaemin to be dominant– he’s such a sweetheart by nature; it drains him to act angry. jeno’s got a lot more stamina and strength left in him, so he carries jaemin bridal style to their bed. jaemin buries his face in his pillow as soon as jeno sets him down, and jeno climbs in next to him, chuckling quietly. the contrast between the adorable jaemin now, snuggling under the covers and humming quietly, and the jaemin that was fucking his brains out and making him bleed twenty minutes ago is harrowing. jeno runs his fingers up and down jaemin’s back, kissing gently down as spine as jaemin sighs in content. jaemin falls asleep to the feeling of jeno’s fingers on his skin and thinks he’s never been happier.


End file.
